The Mystery Woman
by The Daughter of Padfoot
Summary: A mysterious woman has been keeping an eye on Thea, but who is she?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since Oliver had returned home, after five years in hell. He had been rather distant, and he knew that it hurt both hiss mother and his sister, so he decided to have breakfast with his family that morning, it was the least he could do.

"I saw her again last night," Thea said out of the blue.

"Whom did you see?" Oliver frowned at the knowing look at Walter's and Moira's faces.

"Oh, right, you don't know about her" his sister realized.

"A little over a year ago, a woman showed up and she started looking out for Thea. She is mostly keeping an eye on her, but on occasion she was gotten her a cab to return home." Moira explained.

"She even helped me with an ass hat once. She is my guardian angel. She always smiles sadly at me, though she I have never heard her voice." Thea said. "She was different, though. She looked as if her world had turned upside down. I tried to approach her, see if she was okay, but she disappeared before I could."

"Do you think that something has happened to her?" Walter asked.

"I hope not, though she did seem pretty lost. I wanted to give her a hug and tell her that everything was going to be okay." She sighed.

"What does she look like?" Oliver asked as casually as he could manage.

"She is a little more petite than me, though curvier. She has longish blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. And I am convinced that she is some kind of ninja, with how she appears and disappears all the time. Oh, she usually wears blue leather."

And you are sure that she is not dangerous?" he asked.

"Positive. She has done nothing but help me." Thea replied.

Needless to say, that Oliver spent the following couple of weeks looking for said woman, though with very little luck. Though that was about to change.

The three Queens, Walter and Tommy were having dinner together one evening, and then they decided to move to the sitting room to have some coffee.

There was a surprise waiting for them there, however.

A petite blonde woman was standing in front of the table that Moira kept various photos, with her back to them. She wore a pair of figure-hugging jeans and a dark green jumper, that took Oliver a couple years back. He shook his head and came back to the woman who was eerily familiar to him. Painfully so.

"Who is that?" Tommy asked.

"I heard you've been looking for me." Her computerized voice said.

"I have" Oliver replied taking a step forward.

"You have?" Thea asked taken aback.

"He couldn't not make sure that the woman that has been following his sister around is not a threat. It's nothing personal." The woman replied.

"Oh, she is your guardian angel?" Tommy said.

"I think so." Thea nodded. "But Ollie if she wanted to hurt me, she would have."

"Logically, yes, but I saw things while I was away. Horrible things."

"And very few good." The woman continued and with a 'click' she turned off her voice modulator.

"How did you-"

"You were a cute baby." She said in her natural voice.

"No" Oliver mumbled, shaking his head.

"What is wrong Oliver?" his mother asked.

"It can't be her." He froze.

"Her?" both Thea and Tommy asked together.

The woman took a deep breath and then turned around; her blue eyes focused on Oliver.

"Hello, Oliver." She said, her voice heavy with emotions.

"Miss Smoak?" Walter recognized her, surprising everyone.

"Hi, Mr. Steele." She smiled politely at him.

"Y-You died! Waller said you were blown up during your last mission." Oliver almost shouted, taking a couple steps forward.

"Funny, Waller said the same thing about you."

"Do you know each other?" Tommy asked.

"How do you know each other?" was Thea's question.

"That's a little bit complicated. The blonde said.

"The short version is that when I was on the island, a black-ops military agency forcibly recruited me." Oliver said.

"And I was assigned to work with him from time to time."

"So, you were partners?" Walter asked.

"That's one way to put it." Miss Smoak said, taking a few steps toward Oliver.

"What's another?" Thea asked.

Oliver smiled, a true smile, and took a few steps himself, meeting her.

"Husband and Wife."


	2. Chapter 2

"Husband and wife" Oliver said proudly.

The mystery woman smiled widely, and Oliver captured her lips in a deep kiss. He pulled her close to him and she threw her arms around his neck. When they came up for air, they remained embraced.

"So, I hate to ruin the moment, but are you going to explain that statement?" Tommy was the first to recover from the shock.

"And do I get to know your name? You know since you are my sister-in-law **and** my guardian angel?" Thea asked eagerly.

"Oh, yes. I'm Felicity. It's great to officially meet you." Felicity blushed lightly.

"Let's have a seat. This is going to take a while." Oliver said, "Are you staying?"

"Do you really think that I'd go through all this trouble to show myself, only to leave fifteen minutes later and leave you alone?" she challenged playfully.

"Just making sure, honey." He kissed her forehead.

"About those explanations, Oliver?" Moira was getting impatient, now that they were all seated.

"Right. As I told you, I was forcibly recruited by an agency, though I will not be getting in to details about what I did there. However, I will tell you that I was not alone on the island. And 99% of the people there were not friendly, at all."

"That's an understatement." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"That's true and as you can understand, after what I went through there, I turned in to a not so friendly person, by the time I was recruited. Or trusting."

"I want your **wife's** take on that." Tommy said cheekily, to lighten the mood a little.

"At first, I thought that he was a giant brooding ass." Felicity said. "But then, I got my hands on his file."

"Even though you were not supposed to."

"I was curious, and you were a mystery." She shrugged.

"And you hate mysteries." Oliver grinned.

"And then what happened?" Thea asked.

"Then, she decided to scare the hell out of me." Her brother replied, smiling fondly.

"Meaning? Moira sat a little straighter.

"Every time she saw me, she would say a jolly 'hi' and hug me." He replied, "Though, I started enjoying it after a few days. It was the only human contact I had that was not violent, in two years."

"Oh, god, Ollie." His sister mumbled.

"He even cracked a tiny smile after a week or so." Felicity said proudly.

"And then she snuck me in one of the operation rooms and showed me something."

"What?" Tommy asked smirking.

"Get your mind off the gutter, buster." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"A live feed of mom and Thea at some gala."

"He started hugging me back after that." She supplied.

"I asked her out a week later."

"Did they allow relationships between coworkers?" Walter asked.

"I wasn't a field agent, so it was not a problem." The blonde replied.

"What did you do?" Moira asked interested.

"I was a technical analyst and an intelligence agent."

"Felicity is a certified genius." Oliver boasted for his wife.

"Is that why they recruited you?" Walter asked.

"Part of it." Felicity said and left it at that.

"We got married ten months later, while we were on a mission in Greece." Oliver continued. "Fast forward a few months, we were sent in different missions. When I got back, I was told that Felicity had been killed on hers. Someone had blown up the building she was working at."

"I was told the same thing." Felicity said. "For Oliver."

"So, that happened about a year and a half ago?" Moira asked.

"Roughly." Oliver nodded. "I spent a year in Russia after that and then I returned to the island for my rescue."

"I spent a few more months in Hong Kong and then I decided to come here." Felicity said.

"To keep an eye on me?" Thea asked curiously.

"I wanted to meet you, but I couldn't come up to you and introduce myself as Oliver's wife. So, I decided to keep an eye on you from a distance."

"Is that why you applied to QC?" Walter asked.

"That and for closure, thought it was a double-edged sword. It was painful, especially the first months."

"I have questions." Tommy said.

"Me too." Thea raised her hand.

"I think we all do." Moira said.

"We will answer what we can," Felicity assured them.

"I was in Hong Kong a couple of years ago." Tommy said.

"We know," Felicity looked at him in the eye, "We had to get rather creative to keep you alive."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"You were looking for me, Tommy. The Director saw you as a threat. She almost ordered a hit on you." Oliver explained.

"Shit." He sat back, wide eyed.

"We barely avoided it." Felicity said. "Stressful days."

"Out of curiosity, where have you been the last weeks?" Thea asked.

"A rumor reached my ears and I spent every moment I was not working, looking into it." She explained.

"What rumor?" her husband asked.

"That one Slade Wilson is alive and kicking, which I confirmed, and I also managed to drain his resources. And then I found out that you were alive and let me tell you that it was a ginormous shock," Felicity replied. "It took me a few days to realize that I was not dreaming and then you started looking for me."

"Two weeks ago."

"I only found out last week and then I had to find a safe way to approach you." She said.

"Fair enough."

"When is your wedding anniversary?" Thea asked out of the blue.

"June 9th." They said together.

"Why didn't you contact us, Oliver?" his mother asked.

"Do you remember when I said that I was forcibly recruited?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Waller was threatening you and Thea. I couldn't risk it." He explained and Moira seemed to accept the answer.

"I have a question for Felicity," Thea said.

"Shoot."

"Did you send me my necklace?" she asked.

"Yes, that was me. I hope I didn't freak you out too much, but I couldn't help myself." Felicity blushed.

"The one you are always wearing?" Tommy asked, pointing to the one she was wearing. It was a thin rose gold chain, with a teardrop emerald hanging from it.

"It's Ollie's birthstone. I got it on my birthday, and it had a card that said: 'Those who love us, never really leave us'."

"Where have I heard this before?" Tommy wondered.

"Harry Potter." Felicity, Thea and Oliver said together.

"what are your plans now that you are reunited and not in that Agency?" Moira asked.

"We're not getting a divorce, if that's what you are asking, mother." Oliver rolled his eyes, hard.

"I did not mean anything, Oliver. I was generally asking." She defended.

"The truth is that we have a lot to talk about and a few things to figure out, but we are going to have a nice long talk tomorrow." Felicity said.

"I'm stealing you away for coffee one of these days." Thea stated.

"Whenever you want, Thea." Felicity smiled.

"Perhaps we can continue this another time? It is getting rather late." Walter said.

"Yes, you are right." His wife agreed.

"You're staying right?" Oliver asked his own wife.

"My bag is already in your room," Felicity nodded. "And don't think you are off the hook, Mr. Vigilante." She whispered.


End file.
